


Always and forever

by Sardonicpineapple



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consent, F/M, Love, Malec, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Sizzy - Freeform, The Movie, clace, the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Clace drabbles. Enjoy!





	1. Shopping is awful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, will update as much as possible. I am well aware that some things willbe out of character, or just down right random. Some times that’s good, sometimes it’s bad. I am well aware I can’t please everyone.

Clary’s POV

Something was digging into my back, and then between my shoulder blades, and then my neck. I open my eyes, and roll over to see the source of my discomfort. Rolling around on the bed, limbs flailing, hair all over his face was, Jace.  
“Would you knock that off!” I yell, whacking him with my pillow.  
His legs jerk, his eyes shoot open, and he bolts up right.  
“What happened?” He asks, his eyes wide as he turns to look at me.  
“You were flailing around like a spider on a hot plate.”  
He furrows his brow, his gaze shifting away from mine.  
“I was?”  
He looks back to me, running a hand through his golden locks.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
He grins at me, pulling me against his chest, his hard body pressed against my soft one.  
“You’re so annoying, you know that don’t you?” I ask, turning my head in his direction.  
“And yet you still love me? It’s because I’m just so attractive, isn’t it?”  
I turn to face him so he can watch as I roll my eyes. He smirks, his golden eyes sparkling.  
“Asshat.” I smile, and pull him in for a kiss.  
His soft lips connect with mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. His tongue traces my lips, begging for entrance which I decide to grant him. He darts his tongue into my mouth, his grip on my waist tightening. He slips his hand under my pj shirt, which is actually a shirt of his I stole. His cold fingers caress my bare hip, making me twitch. He chuckles against my lips. I trace my fingers down his bare chest, then rub my hand up against the bulge in his pyjama pants. He moans into my mouth, thrusting his pelvis into my hand.  
“And... I have to get up.”  
I try to sit up, but he grips my wrists to stop me.  
“What? No...” He mumbles into my hair, before trailing kisses down my neck.  
“I have to go. I have an art class.”  
“No you don’t.” He wines, pulling me down by the waist.  
“Jace...”  
“Stay here with me.”  
I flip my hair over my shoulder as I straddle his lap. He grins, and pulls my hips forward. I throw my head back, a soft moan escaping my lips. He sits up fully, and starts kissing my sternum. He moves my hips forward and backward so I’m grinding against him. He groans from the friction, his eyes closing.  
“Now I really have to go.”  
“But you can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m horny.” He groans, shuffling his hips again.  
I laugh, and dismount him.  
“Well what am I supposed to do now?”  
“Talk to your first girlfriend.”  
“What?!”  
“Your left hand.”  
His cheeks flush red, and his eyes widen.  
I smirk at him, and reach into the draw that he cleared out for me, and pull out a pair of black joggers, a white tank top, and a black crop top that hangs off one shoulder. I can feel Jace’s eyes on me as I pull my top off. I also notice him glance quizzically at his left hand.  
“I’ll be back later, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
I lean down to kiss him, but pull away before he can try and suck me back into bed.  
“You two have fun.”  
He throws a pillow at me, before flopping back down on the bed.  
“Be safe.”  
I wink at him when he sits back up, then duck out the door. 

 

I wonder down the corridor, and into the kitchen, were Isabelle is sat on a counter.  
“Oh no, are you cooking?”  
She frowns, and kisses her teeth.  
“Yes, I am. I’m making brownies.”  
“Shall I just phone the fire brigade now?” I ask, crossing my arms.  
She rolls her eyes, and jumps off the counter.  
“My cooking isn’t that bad.”  
She says, jumping down to open the oven door.  
She jumps backwards when a huge gush of black smoke rises out from the oven.  
“Maybe you’re on to something.”  
I nod frantically, my eyebrows raised. I turn on my heal, and head over to the fridge. I take out a lemon yogurt, and grab a spoon on my way over to the kettle.  
“You want anything?”  
“I’ll have a tea.”  
I put a teabag in a mug for Isabelle, and a scoop of coffee with three sugars in another for me.  
“Thanks.” She says, taking the mug from my grasp.  
“Sure.”  
I take a sip of the hot, bitter sweet liquid, that instantly warms my stomach.  
“Ugh, I have 45 minutes until I have to leave.”  
“When are you back?”  
“Around 12:30. Why?”  
“Because we have got to go shopping!” She says, clapping her hands together.”  
“Ugh, why?”  
“Because I need to new shoes.”  
“You have 20 pairs of shoes!”  
“Well, after today, I’ll have 21.”  
“Why do I have to come?” I whine as I lean my back up against the counter.  
“Because,” She says, her hands moving to her hips “Jace’s birthday is next week, and I was thinking that-“  
“I already got him a present.” I say, a hint of desperation in my voice.  
I don’t want to go shopping. I will do anything to get out of going. Literally anything. Depending on what she says next, I may set fire to the kitchen.  
“Shh. I’m telling you things of importance.” She says with a grin, her dark eyelashes fluttering. “I was going to say that you should buy some lingerie.”  
“I don’t think Jace wants to wear lingerie.”  
“Not him, Stupid. You.”  
I shrug, and roll my eyes. Then what she just said dawns on me.  
“Wait, you want me to buy lingerie?!”  
“Do you want Jace to have a great birthday?”  
“Yes.” I mumble quietly while keeping my eyes on the floor.  
“Then lets go buy some sexy ass panties!”  
“I still have to go to art class.”  
“Go to art class, and then lets go buy some sexy ass panties!”


	2. Cookies from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jace and Alec running around like headless chickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this.

Jace’s POV

“Alec! Alec!”   
My parabatai runs into the kitchen, almost sliding past the door in his haste.   
“What? What is it?”   
I turn, and point to the oven. On top, is a pile of what look like bricks.  
“She’s been baking.”  
The look on Alec’s face matches the one on my own as we stare at the tray in horror.   
“Where is she?”   
“She went to meet Clary at the tube station.”  
“How long till they’re back?” I ask, neither one of us looking away from the stack of ‘bricks’.   
“She went after lunch, so 10 minutes?”   
“Good. Gives us plenty of time to send these back to which ever godforsaken hell hole they crawled out of.”   
“They’re baked goods; they came from the oven.”   
“Isabelle made them, they may as well have come from hell. Now, are you gonna help me destroy them or not?”   
“I don’t want food poisoning again.” He says, and grabs the tray. “Come on then!”   
I run after him, and follow him into the hall.   
He slips on some shoes, then heads towards the door, leaving me to trail after him. He jogs down the street while I stand on the doorstep thinking.   
“Alec! Wait up!” I yell, before haring after him.   
Amazingly, none of the baked thingies fall off. They’re probably all melted together. And to the tray. We run into the park, and along the bridge that arches over the stream. He stops suddenly, causing me to run in to the back of him.   
“Why’d you stop?”  
“Because they’re still hot some how, and they’re burning my hands!”  
“Told you they came from hell! Now what do we do with them?  
“Well, they’re probably fire proof, so that’s a no go.” He says, trying to pull his sleeves down to separate his hands from the tray.   
“Don’t just stand there, Jace, think of something!”   
Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a haze of red and black. I look past Alec, only to have my suspicions confirmed. Clary and Isabelle.   
“Damnit!”   
“What?” He asks, searching my eyes.   
I grab him by the shoulders, and spin him around.  
“You’re right; damnit. What do we do?”   
I look around frantically, and in my panic, I go with the first idea that pops into my head. I lurch forwards, batting the tray out from Alec’s hands, and over the railings, sending the stone cold atrocities sailing in to the water.   
“Well done(!)”   
“You asked me to think of something.” I say mater of factually.   
“Did you really have to throw the tray down there too?”   
“They were welded to the tray!”   
“Fair point. What do you think they were, anyway?”   
“Whatever they were, they’re gone.”   
“And they’re being eaten by ducks.” He says, pointing down in to the stream.   
I cautiously look over the railings to see the evil little bastards.   
“Aren’t they gonna get sick?”   
“Probably not. They both come from hell. And if they do get sick, it’s because they deserve it. Evil little gits.”   
“Alec! Jace!”   
We whirl around to see Isabelle and Clary waving at us. We awkwardly wave back, exchanging looks of panic as they get closer to us.   
“What are you doing here?” Isabelle asks, her gaze shifting between the two of us.   
“It’s a free country!” I state quickly.   
“Why are you being weird?”   
“Yeah, and why do you look so scared?” Clary asks, her eyebrows raised.   
“Ducks!” Alec yells.  
Both girls look startled and confused by his outburst.   
“Ducks, yes, I saw some ducks.”   
“Then why does he look scared?” Isabelle asks, pointing to Alec who has gone back to staring down at the stream.   
“Because I startled him when I saw them. Cos I screamed.” I add when they continue to look lost.   
“Right...”   
“Anyway, lets go. Come on, Alec.”  
I grab him by the arm, and pull him away from the railings.


End file.
